


Child of War

by ZiggyAwesome



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:05:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8441464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiggyAwesome/pseuds/ZiggyAwesome
Summary: When war cascades over the lands - from the deepest pits of Tartarus to the highest point of Olympus - a hero must arise and unlock not only her own fate but her forgotten past.  Kinda runs inline with the Percy Jackson universe but is in a different time period. Hopefully updates won't be too far apart but it depends on school/work lol





	

A crack of thunder rang through the abyss. A lonely and damaged demigod looked up to her father’s domain. The skies opened up and all the pain the child had received poured down in a flurry of wind and rain. The girl hadn’t seen anything that beautifully painful in a long time. Raindrops seeped their way into her scars that she had caused herself in her escape. Although the water stung it also washed away the blood and cleansed the wounds. She could feel her father’s power surging through the rain. It was a relief to finally be able to see the sky. The place she belonged.

Her name had been lost over time, and the past that brought her here was all she could remember. Thoughts of the time she had spent in captivity would haunt her forever. The only way the child could overcome these tortures was to try and move forward. But which way? Should she travel further into the darkness or should her travels lead her in attempts to climb up the jagged walls. Her next decision would be her most important - to seek revenge or put her personal issues behind her and join the war.

The front lines were being pushed back and her could-be-comrades were falling. Memories of her father’s last words to her echoed through her head; information about the war swirling through her thoughts. "Is the war even still raging? How long had the child been stuck in that place of torture?" For all she knew her friends could all be dead; the gods could be defeated. 

As these thoughts clouded her mind, the child found her body moving, stepping closer to the wall. Once she had reached it, her train of thoughts changed. They can’t be dead; it’s just not possible. And no one can defeat the gods, especially when they fight together. She knew where to go; she knew what she had to do. Her hands reached up and pulled her up higher on the cliff-side. With all the strength that remained in her battered body and with her father’s power surging through the rain, the child kept climbing until she reached the top. She didn’t care if her hands were bleeding or if her clothes were torn, she was on her way to help her comrades.

_A scorching piece of metal burned into her skin, branding the lacerated and bleeding child. The markings that were now in-erasable from her body would forever label her as an asset to the war. Her arms bound to the chair in which she was trapped - musky leather that dug into her wrists more and more with every movement. The enemy had captured her. They had captured her and intended to use her against the Gods - to make Zeus surrender. She was a powerful child, even for one whose father was one of the big three. Tiny traces of light flowed into the room in which they kept her, yearning to expose the scars which the traitors had caused._

She could hear their screams through the fields, echoing through the dark. They were faint but yet loud enough for her to follow. Blood dripped down her arms as her body moved with the wind - the climb taking a toll on her damaged body. Time surged onwards as her feet carried her towards the fight, her comrades voice's becoming louder and louder. When her feet gave out, the wind carried her, whispered voices radiating in her eardrums. Voices calling her lost name become more apparent as her body was swiftly placed at the doorstep of the command center. As her eyes closed, the last thing she saw was the face of her brother - a face she could never forget - tears forming in his radiant blue eyes.


End file.
